


Didn't Linger

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, the general woes of aomine daiki, there's aokuro if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a warm and beautiful spring day, Daiki wakes up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Linger

Daiki jerks into consciousness abruptly as he ever does, not one to leisurely rise from slumber. As his eyelids snap open, they are presented with the endless blue sky, bereft of even clouds to configure shapes from. The teen sits up, leaning one hand against the stony surface of the roof, indigo eyes narrowing further than the norm as his mind processes the situation.

It’s empty. He is alone.

Sultry heat bends the air before his stare, gentle undulations in the scenery only one of the giveaways to the day’s temperature. Sweat has long since drenched the hidden parts of his frame, beading at the back of his neck and along the carved landscape of his torso. Daiki wipes the drops that threaten to breach his lips, at a loss of what to say.

He recalls the graduation ceremony earlier in the afternoon, where he’d stood awkwardly at the periphery, not even joining those of his teammates who’d come to support the departing third years. A great deal of names had been called, diplomas had been issued, and family and friends had clapped. Daiki had merely waited, and watched.

Approximately halfway through the process, the only graduate he’d cared too much about had crossed the stage and shaken the dean’s hand. Daiki didn’t applaud, or even make any outward appearance of celebrating, but he knew Imayoshi had found him among the crowd. Their eyes never met, but he’d gotten the feeling he did know, and that was good enough for him.

After pleasantries had been exchanged with the necessary people, his now ex-babysitter had willingly followed him to the school’s roof for one last hurrah.

Clearly visible to his mind’s theater is the way the muscles of the raven’s back had contracted and his ass bounced as he rode him backwards. That this is one of the last images he will have of Shouichi is probably appropriate to their relationship as a whole, but it leaves Daiki sulky and unsatisfied - very different to how the act itself had affected him.

Once they were finished, he’d been able to finagle the captain into a quick doze, under the impression that when they both had slept their fill, the final goodbye would occur. Instead, Daiki had woken to an barren rooftop and his head resting on a concrete pillow. Before, his perch had been draped over Imayoshi’s lap.

It wasn’t exactly how he wanted things to transpire. There was no chance to properly end things the way he’d planned. The way Shouichi had claimed he’d let him end it. It was only fair, the raven had said, considering his blunt insistence that, past his graduation, he wanted no sort of relationship with Aomine.

Sure, he could curse Imayoshi for deserting him like this. But would that really heal the wound the elder had inflicted? Common sense pointed to no.

Instead, Aomine picks himself up, metaphorically dusts himself off, and starts making for home. In time, perhaps he can make peace with this, in his own time-will-heal-me way that has only ever failed before, but until such time as life brings the other up for him to agonize over, he can forget.

On the way back, he stops at a familiar convenience store for an even more familiar popsicle because, hey, the day’s become mired in his tragic past already. It’s hot, and at the very least, the treat will fix that problem.


End file.
